Nic jest przecie najlżejsiejsze
thumb|left ‒ Czefie! Czefie, co to? ‒ Urgo pędził na złamanie karku trzymając w łapie dziwny przedmiot. Ork był średniego wzrostu co czyniło go ledwie dwie głowy wyższym od przeciętnego człowieka. Od wysiłku z zębatego pyska zwisał mu długi jęzor. Znalezisko przypominało małą głowę, ale było puste w środku. Ork miał proste polecenie przyniesienia wszystkiego co było „dziffne” lub nie należało do chopakuf. Urgo, gdy tylko znalazł tę główkę popędził co tchu do czefa wymachując przed sobą znalezionym hełmem. Małe groty czmychały przed jego okutymi w żelazo buciorami. Ork zwykle lubił zatrzymywać się w takich chwilach i ćwiczyć się w wykopywaniu tych najwolniejszych, ale sprawa była poważna, a czef mógł być zły, gdyby musiał czekać. Urgo wpadł z impetem do Klawego Salunu, w którym Herszt Azgargul urządził swój pokój. Jeden z burżujów na widok pędzącego orka podstawił mu nogę. Ten straciwszy równowagę poleciał do przodu. Huknął twarzą w posadzkę, ale wciąż machał znalezionym przedmiotem. ‒ Czemu padł, jak żem nie kazau? ‒ spytał Klawy Azgargul. Kiedyś podpatrzył, jak koleżki chaosu kłaniali się wielkiemu stworowi. Uznał, że nie może być gorszy. Każdy ork miał na jego komendę kłaść się na brzuchu. Nikt nie wiedział dokładnie po co, ale żaden nie odważyłby się spytać o to Azgargula. ‒ Czefie. Jam tu znalazł takie to. ‒ powiedział Urgo wstając z trudem. Wyciągnął przed siebie łapę z przedmiotem i położył przed stopami herszta. Ten podniósł znalezisko i przystawił sobie do prawego oka. Następnie do lewego i tak na zmianę. ‒ Kmm… ‒ mruknął. Wyciągnął przedmiot obiema rękoma na długość ramienia i spojrzał na niego obojgiem oczu. ‒ Wiem! To ludziowe! Niebieskie koleżki tu som. Będzie wielka bitka! ‒ Waagh! ‒ rozległ się radosny ryk zgromadzonych. Herszt ruszył przed siebie rozdeptując leżącego Urgo. Rozwalił otwarte drzwi strzałami z Super Splufy i pobiegł przed siebie. Za nim ruszyły najbliższe bandy. Po wyjściu z budynku dołączyli do nich kolejne grupy Chopaków skuszone nadchodzącą bitką. Gdy wszyscy podlegli Azgargulowi orkowie biegli za hersztem jakiś Konował postanowił spytać z kim przyjdzie mu walczyć. ‒ Gupi. Jak siem zbliża okazja do bitki, to sie nie pyta, tylko leje. ‒ No tak szefie, no tak… Ale szef pamięta, że wykończył wszystkich ludziów na wyspie i ich tu już nie ma? Azgargul stanął tak nagle, że pędzący za nim orkowie powpadali na wielkiego herszta. Ten niewzruszony zatrzymaną masą wciąż patrzył tępo przed siebie. ‒ Ale jak to… ‒ Szefie, tydzień temu szef zajoł ludziową bazę. Pamięta szef? Caua skaua spadła do wody, ale wszyscyśmy popłynęli za szefem na tem wyspe co na niej były niebieskie ludzie. I ich już nie ma. ‒ Jak nie ma ludzi? Jak jest to? ‒ Azgargul pokazał orkowi metalowy hełm. ‒ No tak, takie ludziowie nosili, tak. Nie noszom, bo ich szef porąbał o tak. ‒ I chwycił hełm trzymany przez szefa i rąbnął w nim toporkiem. Azgargul momentalnie posmutniał. Smętnym krokiem udał się z powrotem do Klawego Salunu. Reszta orków wydała z siebie jęk i uczyniła podobnie. Do Konwała podszedł Juur – Mekaniak. Zawsze był trochę stuknięty. Głównie przez to, że ciągle obrywał od herszta po głowie. Na wielkich, krzywych płytach jego pokracznego pancerza zakradła się rdza barwiąc mu skórę i bliskie hełmowi zęby na rudo. ‒ Czemu szef nie poszuka innych ludziów do bitki? Zawsze jest gdzieś ich pełno. Spytany wzruszył ramionami. Mijał już tydzień od dnia gdy rozbili się na tej planecie. Gdy ich jedyny pojazd poszedł na dno, stracili możliwość opuszczenia planety. Szybko okazało się, że wyspa była zewsząd otoczona olbrzymim morzem. Każdy z orków, który wypłynął w poszukiwaniu „wienkszej wysby” nie powrócił. Może nie należało tracić nadziei. Ludzie mieli skłonność do powracania we wcześniej zajęte miejsca. Chyba, że nie były dla nich zbyt ważne. A ten posterunek nie liczył więcej niż kilkudziesięciu Marines. Choć bitwa była „klawa”, a większość z ocalałych po katastrofie orków nie wygrzebała się po walce, w sercach wojowników powróciło przygnębienie i żądza krwi. Wybuchały co raz częściej wewnętrzne walki. Co raz rzadziej zaś pomagały krzyki Azgargula by przestać. Częściej sam do nich dołączał. Juurowi robiło się smutno na widok coraz bardziej malejących band jego plemienia, które nie tak dawno wyruszało na pokładzie Sakuy na wielkie Waagh! ‒ Trza stond spadać. I to zaraz ‒ podsumował sytuację. Konował wzruszył ramionami. ‒ Jak siem nie nauczysz latać, to trza płynąć. A żaden chopak nie umie pływać bez przerwy ‒ zauważył. Taka była smutna prawda. Nie mieli wystarczająco sprzętu by zrobić łódź. O żadnej machinie latającej nie wspominając. Juur umiał zrobić balon, ale nie mieli czym wypełnić materiału. Zły na siebie kręcił się po pobojowisku w nadziei, że uda mu się coś wymyślić. Małe groty podbiegały pod jego stopy, pozwalając się wykopywać. Taka była ich rola w orkowym społeczeństwie. Bezwzględne posłuszeństwo i wykonywanie wszelkich głupot jakie przyszły ich panom do głowy. Dla ich mizernych łebków o wielkich uszach nie było wyboru. Poza tym robiło się im nudno, a Juur kazał im pchać się pod stopy, twierdząc, że to mu pomaga „roszkminiać”. „Jak zrobić balon, gdy nie ma gazu ani ognia”? ‒ Gohr! ‒ ryknął na młodszego mekaniaka, swojego wiernego pomocnika ‒ Co je lżejsze niż leggi gaz i od pofietsza? Gohr był znacznie mniejszy od szefa. Spomiędzy dziwacznego hełmu zerkały wyłupiaste oczy powiększone przez okrągłe, mocno przybrudzone szkła. Ork podrapał się po skroni stalowym kluczem. Co jest lżejsze…? ‒ Nic, miszczu ‒ odparł wzruszając ramionami. ‒ Nic! ‒ powtórzył, a na krzywej gębie pojawił się paskudny uśmiech ‒ Dobrze gadasz Gohr. Przynieś mi tu, no… tego materiała co go kazałem uszyć i dużo drefna. A suchego i twardego. Będziemy latać! Juur łączył ze sobą kolejne deski. Z braku gwoździ używał drutu lub zębów. Swoich lub Gohra. Kiedy indziej pomartwi się na co można było je wydać. Gdy stelaż był gotów naciągnął na niego z pomocnikiem szary materiał. Znaleźli go w pokojach ludzi, a Juur uznał, że się nada na balon. Po przypięciu tkaniny i doczepieniu u dołu konstrukcji przypominającej małą łódź, mekowie zatrzymali się by podziwiać swoje dzieło. Przypominało najprymitywniejszy sterowiec jaki kiedykolwiek powstał. Jego balon był w zasadzie rozmiarów gondoli i każdy ork wiedział, że nie da rady unieść żadnego z nich. ‒ Piękne ‒ powiedział Juur ‒ Ale miszczu. Jak to, to poleci? ‒ spytał Gohr pokazując obiema rękami na pokraczną konstrukcję. ‒ Jak to jak? Zamontuj, że tu styła silnika com go wyratował ze skauy i zamontuj sterowanie z przoda, cobyśmy mieli jak tym kierować. Uczeń posłusznie zabrał się do wykonywania polecenia. Tymczasem Juur zaczął kręcić się dookoła swojego dzieła zastanawiając się jak mógłby zapewnić konstrukcji dobre uzbrojenie i może jakieś stateczniki. Ostatecznie uznał, że ważniejsze jak się leci, a nie dokąd. Doczepił u dołu dwie Szuper Szczelby z zapasową amunicją. Następnie spojrzał ponownie na konstrukcję i podrapał się po stalowym hełmie. Czego tu jeszcze brakowało? ‒ Miszczu. Ale jak to poleci? ‒ ponowił pytanie Gohr, a Juur klasnął dłońmi. ‒ Groty do środka. Wszystkie, jazda! ‒ pokazał palcem na naciągnięty materiał. Groty posłusznie wspięły się po prętach łączących obie części konstrukcji i wlazły do górnej przez pozostawione dziury. Juur naderwał kawałek swojej koszuli, a następnie wypruł z niej długą, grubą nić. Znalazł w kieszeni potężną igłę, którą trzymał na wszelki wypadek. Była na tyle duża, żeby zmieściła się przez nią orcza dłoń w raz z nicią. Po kilku próbach trafił łapskiem w dziurkę. Musiał jednak powtórzyć wyczyn, bo zapomniał o nici. W międzyczasie groty wypełniły materiał po brzegi. Choć wydął się do reszty wciąż wypełniały go nowe. W końcu nie zostało w środku ani odrobiny miejsca, a pozostający w środku zaczęli się dusić. Juur pospiesznie pozaszywał dziury, przez które wystawały jeszcze przez chwilę łebki grotów pragnące jeszcze zaczerpnąć powietrza. ‒ A teraz! ‒ ryknął mek, zakończywszy szycie ‒ Groty znikać! Przez chwilę nic się nie wydarzyło. A potem, powoli, powoli tkanina zaczęła się prostować a potem zapadać. W końcu opierała się tylko na wewnętrznej konstrukcji, tworząc dziwaczne i płaskie doły. ‒ Ale, jak one zniknęły, to co jest we środku? ‒ spytał zadziwiony Gohr. ‒ Nic nie zostało. Jak one balona wypełniły, to nie było powietrza. Jam żem zaszył, żeby nie wróciło, no więc we środku nie ma tera nic. A jak nie ma nic to balon zajmuje miejsce ale nic nie waży. Jasne, nie? W tym momencie konstrukcja zaczęła się unosić. Juur wpadł w panikę i zaczął krzyczeć: ‒ Łapać liny! Łapać liny! Zapomniał o linach. W ostatniej chwili Gohr wskoczył do środka i podał łapę większemu mekaniakowi. Znaleźli się w powietrzu. Choć ciężar orków znacznie spowolnił wznoszący się sterowiec wciąż lecieli ku górze. W końcu zatrzymali się kilkadziesiąt metrów nad ziemią, gdy powietrze stało się minimalnie rzadsze. ‒ I co? Żem nie mówił? Odpalaj silnika! ‒ ryknął Juur waląc Gohra po ramieniu. ‒ Ale co z szefem i chopakami? ‒ Przecie ich nie zabierzemy. Nie mamy lina, nie? Poza tym myśmy są od pomocy a nie od ratunku. Znajdziemy łodzia i po nich frócimy. Trudno było dyskutować z silniejszym i większym orkiem. Z resztą i tak Gohr nie odczuwał takiej potrzeby. Szarpnął za sznur od silnika. Gdy ten głośno zawarczał, obaj orkowie radośnie mu zawtórowali. Dziwaczny sterowiec ruszył napędzany drewnianym wiatrakiem. Po chwili rozpędził się do prędkości, której nie dałby rady osiągnąć żaden normalnie skonstruowany. ‒ Juhu! Ale to fajne! ‒ zawył Gohr wystawiając język. Juur nałożył Kularochraniacze i wyszczerzył zęby w triumfalnym grymasie. Pędzili nad niższymi chmurami rozpędzając stada dzikich ptaków. Wystawione jęzory trzepotały na wietrze. Pod machiną przesuwały się wody oceanu. Obaj orkowie wiedzieli, że w takim tempie szybko dotrą do jakiegoś suchego lądu. A wtedy będą mogli wypróbować zdolności bojowe sterowca. * * * ‒ Miszczu! Ja to se myśle, że sie nam paliwo skończyło ‒ jęknął Gohr. Juur rozejrzał się dookoła. Od piętnastu minut wisieli bez ruchy w powietrzu. A jakaś natrętna mewa postanowiła usiąść na jego ramieniu. ‒ Khmm… ‒ zamruczał mek. ‒ No to chyba kiszka wędzona. Ja paliwa rozbić nie umiem ‒ sapnął gapiąc się na mewę. ‒ A może by tak zmontować jaki ręczniasty napent? ‒ zaproponował mały ork mrugając szybko powiększonymi przez szkła oczami. ‒ Ręczniasty? Khmm… nożniasty prencej… ‒ To niek mi miszcz poda tego druta to cosik z niego skrence. ‒ Trzym. Ghor zaraz zabrał się do wykręcania drutu. Gdy przyjął kształt korby wbił go w kadłub sterowca po czym okręcił go sznurem z przekładni silnika. ‒ Jusz. Jak sie pokrenci to będzie se śmigło śmigać. ‒ Nieźle Juur, a teraz ruszaj. ‒ Ale we którą mam śmigać? ‒ No… we prawo, to kyba jasne, że we prawo. Ghor zaczął machać łapą obracając korbę. Tylne śmigło ani drgnęło a ork coraz głośniej sapał z wysiłku. ‒ Ruszmyliśmy?… coś?… cokkolwiek? ‒ Niee… ‒ odparł Juur w raz z mewą obserwując nieruchome morze. ‒ Krencisz? ‒ Krence, krence! ‒ zapewnił Gohr. ‒ No to mocniej krenć! ‒ Jak miszcz lepiej umie krencić to niech se sam się kwyci do druta! ‒ A wezmę! Hamońu. ‒ To mówiąc Juur przepędził mewę obracając się do ucznia. Odtrącił rzucając nim o niedużą ściankę i złapał za korbę. ‒ A tera pacz! ‒ Nie miszczu! ‒ krzyknął Gohr orientując się w zagrożeniu. Potężne ramiona orka przebiły kadłub korbą a cała konstrukcja zaczęła pękać. ‒ Źle… znaczy się niedobdzie… ‒ zdążył jeszcze westchnąć nim cała gondola rozsypała się na części. Obaj orkowie runęli do wody. Z głośnym pluskiem zanurzyli się w słoną otchłań by po chwili wypłynąć na wierzch. ‒ Tu głupi ty! Durny! Napenta chciał zerobić kretyn jeden! W słonej zupie tera pływaj ty! ‒ wrzeszczał wściekły Juur. Wciąż trzymając w łapie korbę okładał nią Gohra po głowie. ‒ To miszcz zrobił dziursko! Miszcza wina! ‒ bronił się mały ork. Przy każdej próbie zasłonięcia głowy zanurzał się w słoną kipiel tracąc oddech. Mógł zatem tylko chlapać wodą zamykając oczy przy każdym ciosie w nadziei, że Juur przestanie go bić. ‒ Miszcz zrobił? Czyj drut pogięty? Ty! Po łbie… noż w pyska! ‒ jęknął Juur, gdy po kolejnym ciosie korba wygięła się w kształt głowy Gohra obejmując ją mocno. ‒ Nich miszcz mi to stejmi! ‒ zajęczał Gohr. ‒ Oddawaj druta! ‒ zaryczał Juur. Nastąpił na ramię orka swym wielkim buciorem i zaczął szarpać z całej siły. ‒ Aj! Aj! Nie, miszczu… miszczu ‒ piszczał Juur. ‒ Miszczu! Siemia! Tam, tak tak, tam tam, naprawte! O tam! ‒ zaczął krzyczeć mały ork pokazując paluchem. ‒ Lont? Ale taki suchy? Gdzie? ‒ spytał Juur rozglądając się dookoła i robiąc przy tym sporo plusku. ‒ Oż w pyska! Daleko na horyzoncie majaczył błękitny zarys jakiegoś wzgórza. Choć malutki nie było wątpliwości, że mieli do czynienia z suchym lądem. Juur rozwarł w zachwycie gębę, a Gohr korzystając z okazji spróbował zdjąć z siebie pogięty pręt. ‒ Płyniemy tam. Czybko. Juur, zostaf to i płyń! Dwóch mekaniaków ruszyło wpław w stronę odległego brzegu. Nie wiedzieli, że ta wyprawa była ponad ich siły tak jak tego, że ich konstrukcja nie miała prawa latać. Dlatego udało im się polecieć i dlatego dopłyną do lądu. Kategoria:Opowiadania (Fucarius) Kategoria:Orkowie Kategoria:Opowiadania